1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to electrical generators and, more particularly, to bicycles that are capable of generating electric energy when pedaled.
The use of a bicycle to generate electricity is, to some degree, known. However, current and prior designs have certain limitations.
For example, current known designs offer only one speed, thereby only one range of resistance, subject only to the speed of pedaling and the load on the generator. A wide range is required. For example, a young person of limited physical strength is in need of a gear ratio that permits as easy pedaling as possible (i.e., a high gear ratio resulting in less revolutions of the generator per revolution of the bicycle pedal). Whereas, a strong athletic person needs a much lower gear ratio if they are to receive a proper workout.
Therefore, there is a need for multiple speeds.
An additional problem that multiple speeds would solve is that it would permit a user to initiate usage by beginning in a low gear, one that is easy to pedal. As speed increases, the gear could be changed to accommodate the higher speed.
Also, if additional electrical load were placed on the system, the gear could be lowered for easier pedaling. This would allow the non-athletic person to utilize the system even when there was a substantial electrical load and therefore, substantial mechanical resistance.
Also, the way the alternator is driven is important for a variety of reasons. Prior art designs that utilize a belt drive, for example, waste energy. It also makes the bicycle difficult to disconnect, if necessary, from its charging station.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved drive system.
There is also a need for a battery gauge to indicate the level of charge stored in a DC battery.
An especially important need is that of using the bicycle as a bicycle when it is desired, one that does not provide any resistance from the generator. To accomplish this, the bicycle must be readily separable from the stand (i.e., charging station) to which it is supported.
Another especially important need is that when a bicycle is being ridden on the road, there are times when it is desirable to generate electricity, for example, when coasting downhill, and times when it is inappropriate to generate electricity, for example, when pedaling up a steep hill. It is desirable to provide a bicycle that can be adjusted to generate and store electricity or not when it is being ridden on the road.
Another problem is that the load placed on the rider when generating electricity provides uneven resistance to pedaling. For example, when the pedals are straight up and down, it is especially difficult to maintain rotation of the crank (that part to which the pedals are attached).
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an electric generating convertible bicycle that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generating systems are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,224 to Gagne, May 8, 2001;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,986 to Chen, Nov. 26, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,859 to Tagney, Jr., Oct. 12, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,865 to Auspurger et al., Sep. 24, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,047 to Hall, Jan. 21, 1983;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,893 to Holmes, Nov. 3, 1981; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,634 to Stern, Oct. 5, 1965; and
Foreign Patent No. JP 357186006A to Nakamatsu, published date Nov. 16, 1982; and
Foreign Patent No. DE 019515597A1 to Werfel, Rath, and Beyer, published date Nov. 28, 1996.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.